True or Drink
by Dichiro
Summary: Un entretenido juego las hace dar el primer paso hacía la confusión. OneShot. [Elsa y Anna] [Elsanna].


**¡Hola personas! Tanto tiempo ¿Qué? ¿No fue tanto? Bueno a mi me pareció una eternidad. Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de la noción que tengamos del tiempo ¿No? Un gusto volver a traerles una pequeña historia de Elsa y Anna que espero disfruten.**

 **Si les gusta ya saben que hacer, si no les gusta también, pueden arrojarme basura, flores, cartas, pañales o lo que les apetezca. Si tienen alguna crítica constructiva ya saben que también es bienvenida.**

 **Ahora si, gracias por seguir leyéndome y ojala les guste porque me tarde toda la noche haciéndolo (si, no he dormido nada) jaja aunque no se preocupen yo nunca duermo de noche. Que estén bien, nos vemos pronto.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos para todos.**

* * *

Sentía los nervios a flor de piel, casi me faltaba el aliento aunque pensándolo bien eso es algo lógico cuando alguien te está observando por tanto tiempo y mucho más si ese alguien es la persona que te gusta. Elsa y yo hemos sido vecinas desde que tengo memoria, sus padres trabajan mucho por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa en mi casa, la verdad es que yo siempre soy quien la invita pero sé perfectamente que ella odia estar sola ahí adentro por eso acepta apenas después de terminar la pregunta, a veces cuando es fin de semana llega sin avisar a mi casa y nos la pasamos jugando, aunque se niegue al principio no hay día en que no juguemos; mi papá también trabaja mucho pero a diferencia de la familia de Elsa mi madre si está en casa todo el tiempo, a menos de que salga por las compras. Aún a nuestros 17 años todavía, bueno a mis diecisiete porque ella es un año mayor que yo, sigue viniendo a casa cuando se queda sola; ya no hacemos lo mismo que antes pero igual nos divertimos viendo películas o platicando sobre cualquier cosa. Para la gran mayoría ella es solo la señorita perfecta, esa que hace todo bien que ni siquiera necesita quedarse a clases extra, hacer exámenes de recuperación o simplemente tomar apuntes, nunca lo hace pero saca tan buenas notas que a los profesores no les molesta. Elsa y yo vamos a escuelas distintas aunque queden justo al lado, podríamos ir a la misma escuela solo hay un pequeño inconveniente, ella es una artista, en serio, va a la EIA, es decir la Escuela Interamericana de Arte; he visto algunos de sus dibujos y no tengo palabras para describirlos, son simplemente magníficos y ahora ¿Saben por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Pues porque me ha pedido que sea su modelo para su tarea ¿Cómo se supone que no esté nerviosa si tengo que mirar al frente todo el tiempo y su vista pasa buen rato clavada en mí? Al principio pensé en negarme pero no pude decirle que no, además de que al fin podría verla trabajar en lo que más ama. No sé en qué momento fue que empezó a gustarme, solo recuerdo que cuando me di cuenta ya no me interesaba nadie que no fuera ella, mi mirada la seguía para todos lados, comencé a buscarla entre la multitud, cada vez quería estar más tiempo con ella y la última vez que me quede a dormir en su casa por poco la beso mientras dormía, lo sé hubiera sido una locura.

Otra vez está mirándome y tengo miedo de que se haya dado cuenta de que cada vez que clava sus bonitos ojos azules en mí mis mejillas arden, solo espero que no estén rojas y si lo están que al menos crea que es por el sol, por pasar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, por los aliens o por lo que sea pero que no piense que es ella quien me pone nerviosa. Está seria al igual que siempre pero sus ojos tienen ese brillo que adquieren cada vez que tiene un lápiz y una libreta en las manos. Siento como si me desvistiera al verme de esa manera pero conservo mi rostro con expresión neutra tanto como puedo para no arruinar su inspiración, me duelen los pies de estar de pie tanto tiempo pero no digo ni una sola palabra de queja, o al menos eso hacía hasta que sentí como aparecía de pronto un nudo en mi pierna y no pude evitar una mueca de dolor, me estaba dando un calambre y no se sienten precisamente como un masaje; Elsa se dio cuenta del gesto y miro su reloj de mano al tiempo que el pánico aparecía en su rostro, al parecer no había notado cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí, ella dibujando sentada en mi cama y yo aquí descalza y de pie al lado del peinador.

─Te ha dado un calambre ¿verdad? Lo siento, no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo llevabas de pie, podemos terminar el dibujo mañana, igual ya falta poco.

No pude evitar reír ante la preocupación que mostraba su rostro.

─No pasa nada, Elsa. Solo necesito veinte minutos.

Me deje caer en el piso y suspiré aliviada de que mis piernas al fin pudieran descansar un rato, había olvidado como me sentí la primera y última vez que había posado para ella, a pesar de que estaba sentada termine bastante adolorida, pero todo eso valía la pena por ver la obra final de Elsa. Ni en sueños yo podría crear algo remotamente parecido a ese alucine de color que formaba parte de su talento natural.

Había apoyado mis antebrazos en el suelo y tenía la vista perdida en el techo viendo la constelación de la Osa menor pintada ahí ¿Adivinan quien fue la persona que la dibujo? Exacto, fue mi papá cuando yo era apenas una niña, me gustaban mucho las estrellas y para que no tuviera miedo él las hizo con pintura luminiscente. El sol me daba en las piernas y podía sentir como poco a poco iban recuperando fuerzas.

─Lo siento mucho, Anna. He hecho lo mismo que la última vez, debiste decirme que estabas cansada.─ dijo haciendo que volteara a verla.

Parecía realmente apenada.

─No podía interrumpirte mientras tuvieras esa linda expresión.─ conteste riendo. Enseguida me callé.

¿Qué acaba de decirle? ¿Esa linda expresión? Ay no, he cavado mi tumba, seguro que se dará cuenta de que me gusta y luego se alejara de mi para siempre, tal vez incluso le pida a sus padres que se muden a Texas, no se lo negarían tampoco lo harían si quisiera irse ella sola, después de todo ya es mayor de edad. De nuevo siento calambres pero no solo en las piernas sino por todo el cuerpo, ella se ha sorprendido, lo sé por la cara que ha puesto; ¡trágame tierra! Grito internamente.

─Q-Quiero decir, cuando dibujas te brillan los ojos, no podía arruinar eso.─ trato inútilmente de explicarme.

Para mi sorpresa ella se ríe de mis balbuceos al tiempo que cierra los ojos, tal vez para llevar su risa también hacía adentro, a mi ese gesto me hace derretirme completamente, no podría verse más hermosa, aunque realmente ella siempre se ve hermosa.

─Vamos a distraernos un rato.─ dice.

¿Acabo de escuchar lo que creo?

─ ¿Qué tienes en mente?

─… En realidad esperaba que tú dijeras algo.─ admite.

En realidad yo tampoco tengo nada en mente y me llevo un dedo a la boca mientras me pongo a pensar en algo; me viene a la mente ese juego que me enseñó una vez Hans, aunque sus intenciones no eran buenas tengo que admitir que el juego era bastante entretenido.

─Ya sé, espera aquí un segundo.

Me levantó del suelo y salgo de la habitación, Elsa se quedó algo confundida pero se lo explicaré en cuanto regrese, primero tengo que ir por lo necesario. Mi mamá estaba en la cocina así que tuve que ser lo más silenciosa posible para que no me viera abrir el mueble donde guardan el vino, sacar la botella de whisky junto con dos vasitos y volver a subir las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto. Cuando Hans intentó esto conmigo lo que él buscaba era emborracharme pero no crean que eso es lo que yo busco con Elsa, solo me parece que esto es de las cosas más divertidas que he hecho y quiero compartirlo con ella, eso es todo.

─ ¿Qué es eso?─ pregunta cuando me ve entrar con la botella y los vasitos.

Yo ignoro su pregunta y coloco todo sobre la cama, le tiendo uno de los vasitos y después lo lleno de whisky entonces hago lo mismo con el mío, ella sigue mirándome confundida, posiblemente esperando que no tenga que tomarse eso porque lo mira con asco; sé que Elsa no toma pero solo es un juego así que supongo que no pasa nada.

─True or drink.─ le digo sosteniendo mi vasito frente a mi rostro, después lo bajo y continúo explicando. ─Cada quien le hará una pregunta a la otra y si no quiere contestar tendrá que tomarse un vasito.

─ ¿Cómo es que conoces este juego, Anna?─ alza una de sus sexys cejas.

─Hans me lo enseñó.

─ ¿El mismo Hans que quiso conquistarte el año pasado?

Eso último lo ha dicho con más frialdad de lo que esperaba, aunque entiendo que no le agrade después de que tratara de ser mi novio al mismo tiempo que el de otras dos, pero bueno, eso ya es cosa del pasado. Solo asiento para responder a su pregunta.

─Era un imbécil pero es un buen juego.─ le aseguro.

─De acuerdo.

─Vamos, empieza tú. Pregunta lo que quieras.

Se lo piensa un rato, un buen rato en el que no hace más que mirar al techo como en busca de inspiración.

─ ¿Llegaste a besar a Hans?

Vaya, es una buena pregunta.

─No, nunca lo hice.

Ella asiente y yo pienso en como preguntarle lo que quiero saber, no puedo soltarlo así nada más, después de todo eso me pondría en evidencia. Decido que primero empezaré con alguna otra pregunta más común.

─ ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien?

─No.

Puedo notar como sus mejillas adquieren un ligero tono carmesí, no puedo creer que se sonroje por una pregunta como esa, es tan adorable.

─ ¿Te gusta ser mi modelo?

─Sí, me gusta mucho ser tu modelo.

Apenas termino la frase y desearía tomarme el vaso de whisky que continua lleno en mi mano, después descarto eso instantáneamente al ver su sonrisa.

─ ¿Ese es el color natural de tu cabello?

Ella se echa a reír, sé que es tonto pero vamos, yo tenía curiosidad, no existe nadie con ese color de cabello y no me lo creo que sea natural a pesar de que la conozco desde que era una niña ¿Las niñas no se pintan el cabello? Porque juraría que ella sí, o tal vez puede hacer magia al igual que lo hace con sus dibujos, porque sus obras tienen magia por donde quiera que las veas.

─Me conoces desde los seis años, Anna.─ me espeta.

─Tienes razón.─ sonrío.

─El nombre de la persona que te gusta.

Trago saliva. Eso no puedo responderlo, ni loca voy a decírselo hasta no averiguar si siente lo mismo. Me le quedo viendo fijamente y de un solo trago me paso el whisky como si fuera agua, aunque está claro que no lo es porque ahora me arde la garganta, no tengo mucha tolerancia al alcohol así que ojala no pregunte ninguna otra cosa que no pueda responder.

─ ¿Quién te gusta a ti?─ pregunto después de haber llenado mi vaso de nuevo.

Ni siquiera me mira, se toma el licor al igual que hice yo y hace una mueca muy graciosa, sé que le ha calado al igual que a mí pero yo lo pude soportar un poco más que ella. Me rio sin poder evitarlo y ella me mira irritada así que me callo.

─ ¿Por qué querías jugar precisamente a esto?

Se supone que no debo mentir y como no pienso decirle que quería que me contestara la pregunta anterior me paso de nuevo el líquido que vuelve a quemarme y como lo suponía, ya empiezo a sentirme un poco extraña apenas con dos vasitos. Definitivamente no soy nada tolerante al alcohol. Cuando me vuelvo a servir le sonrío porque noto su mirada confusa, tal vez creyó que esa pregunta era algo fácil que podría responder.

─ ¿alguna vez pensaste en besar a una chica?

No sé si ya no me da pena porque la considero una pregunta normal o porque soy aún menos tolerante al alcohol de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Pensé que la pregunta la sorprendería pero en lugar de eso parece estársela tomando muy enserio e inconscientemente me asusto de que lo esté pensando tanto ¿Y si la respuesta es sí? ¿Quién será? ¿Sería a mí? No, imposible que se tratara de mí, podría haberlo hecho en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, o haberlo insinuado siquiera.

─Varias veces.

La sorprendida ahora soy yo, no me lo esperaba, siento náuseas y ganas de llorar pero no sé si es por el whisky o por lo que ella acaba de decir, solamente sé que quiero agarrar la botella y tomármela toda de un solo trago, aunque con las náuseas seguro que después la vomitaría.

─ ¿A quién?─ vuelvo a preguntar a pesar de que sé que no es mi turno.

─No te toca a ti.

Ya lo sé, pienso. En lugar de decir algo solo muevo la cabeza esperando que este asintiendo.

─ ¿A quién deseas besar justo ahora?

A ti. Pero no lo digo, solo vuelvo a echar más whisky a mi boca. Me marea un poco pero creo que todavía puedo tomar un vaso más y seguir pensando con claridad.

─ ¿A quién?─ repito la pregunta.

Mira su vaso, tal vez pensando en responderme o en tomárselo. Voltea conmigo de nuevo y pasa uno de mis mechones rojos por detrás de mi oído, doy un respingo involuntario al sentir su mano rozar mi mejilla y sus dedos tocar mi oreja.

─Te gusto.

Ni siquiera respondió a mi pregunta y eso tampoco ha sido una pregunta ¿Tan obvia soy? Supongo que sí. Se acerca más hasta que sus labios están tan cerca de los míos que me muero porque cierre esa pequeña distancia de una vez pero ella no se mueve un milímetro y me doy cuenta que está esperando a que responda su no pregunta así que termino por unir yo nuestras bocas y comienza la magia, al igual que con su cabello e igual que con sus dibujos, definitivamente ella es una maga porque de otra manera no me explico cómo puede hacerme sentir todo esto por dentro con un simple beso. Nuestros labios apenas se mueven, es tan lento y delicado que puedo asegurar que me estoy derritiendo al igual que una paleta en el sol, porque tal vez así sea, seguro que ella es un sol y yo soy una paleta.

Quiero seguirla besando pero ella se separa y parece que un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, ni siquiera voltea a verme de nuevo y yo me quedo tan aturdida por su reacción que no puedo seguirla cuando sale de mi cuarto con sus cosas; escucho desde aquí la puerta principal abrirse y la veo por la ventana emprender el rumbo a su casa. No entiendo nada ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Ella fue quien se acercó demasiado, parecía estarlo disfrutando tanto como yo. Estoy muy confundida; me tomo un momento para esconder en el closet los vasos y el whisky y vuelvo para tirarme en la cama, la llamó por teléfono pero no me contesta y me manda directo al buzón de voz. Supongo que puedo esperar hasta verla mañana, reteniendo ese pensamiento fue que pude quedarme dormida.

…

Sé que dije que hablaría con ella al verla al día siguiente pero no fue así, no la vi al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni al que sigue, y aún ahora después de tres días más sigo sin haberla visto ni una sola vez, le hablo por teléfono y no me contesta, voy a su casa y nunca sale, la espero a la salida de su colegio y no logro verla al salir; estoy desesperada, no sé qué hice mal, tal vez no le gustó como beso y por eso huyó, no, es una tontería. No quiero pensarlo pero lo más probable es que supiera que me gusta y haya decidido jugarme una broma, una broma muy cruel a decir verdad, pero honestamente no la creo capaz de hacer algo como eso, después de todo la conozco desde hace trece años y puedo decir sin equivocarme que ella no es así, pero entonces ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué me está evitando? Estoy al borde del colapso emocional, incluso mi mamá me ha preguntado porque no ha venido a la casa ya que no había día en que no estuviera aquí, tampoco terminó el dibujo y seguro que ya paso la fecha límite para entregarlo.

Vuelvo a marcar su número por si acaso pero de nuevo me manda al buzón, estoy harta, tengo que hacer algo. Piensa, piensa, me repito una y otra vez esperando que se me ocurra algo inteligente pero nada, no se me ha ocurrido nada. Estoy marcando el número otra vez cuando escucho como me habla mi mamá desde la cocina así que dejo mi inútil intento y voy lo más rápido que mi ánimo me lo permite.

─Mañana es el día en que descansan los padres de Elsa ¿Cierto?─ me dice cuando me ve llegar.

Se me había olvidado por completo pero tiene razón, mañana deberían estar ahí con ella.

─Sí, así es.

─ ¿Qué te parece sí vas y los invitas a cenar?

¡Mamá, te amo! Grito mentalmente. Sin siquiera saber del problema me ha dado la solución para volver a verla.

─Por supuesto.

Mi ánimo ha subido considerablemente.

─ ¿Por qué no vas a decírselos de una vez? Ya deben estar en casa a esta hora.

─Ya voy, mami.

Me acerco a ella y beso su mejilla con mucho cariño. Salgo rápidamente rumbo a su casa, esta vez tendrá que abrirme la puerta quiera o no, además con quienes voy a hablar es con sus padres y por supuesto que ella no podrá negarse a venir mañana aunque no quiera, tengo que aprovechar eso para aclarar las cosas y saber que rayos está pasando.

Toco el timbre y para mí buena suerte es Elsa quien abre la puerta aunque trata de cerrarla de inmediato pero mi pie se lo impide, he visto eso mil veces en las películas y se ve bastante fácil pero a mí la verdad es que me ha dolido mucho, pero por supuesto que no puedo mostrarle que me dolió ese golpe porque tal vez se decide a echarme a toda costa y vuelve a hacerlo.

─Vengo a hablar con tus papás.─ le aviso antes de que me golpee para que me vaya. Aunque podría jurar que ya lo hizo con su mirada.

─ ¿Sobre qué?

─Me mando mi mamá.

Ignoré su pregunta para evitar tocar el tema de la cena hasta que no se lo diga a sus padres. No tiene más remedio que abrirme y dejarme pasar, puedo ver a los señores en el comedor así que me acerco para terminar esto rápido y no interrumpirles su comida.

─ ¡Hey! Que gusto verte, Anna.─ me saludó el padre de Elsa.

─Has crecido mucho.─ dice la madre.

─Gracias, también me alegra poder verlos, y disculpen que los interrumpa mientras comen.

Elsa ya había ocupado su lugar en la mesa y estaba ignorándome como había hecho los últimos días.

─Nada de eso ¿quieres comer con nosotros?

─No se preocupe, señora, solo venía para decirles que mi mamá me pidió que los invitara a todos…─ digo esa última palabra mirando directamente a mi amiga quien ahora si está prestando atención ─A cenar con nosotros mañana.

─Por supuesto que sí, ahí estaremos.

─Perfecto, los esperamos sobre las ocho.

─Cuenta con ello.─ responde el hombre de la familia.

─Me retiro, hasta mañana, y no se preocupe sé dónde está la salida.─ le digo a su mamá quien ya iba a ponerse de pie.

Bien, camino a mi casa voy pensando que por fin podré hablar nuevamente con Elsa. Después recuerdo como me golpeo el pie y mágicamente empieza a dolerme de nuevo.

…

Es la cena más tensa que he tenido en toda mi vida, y no por nuestros padres porque ellos conversan animadamente como si fueran inmunes al grandísimo campo de tensión que hay entre Elsa y yo, lleva puesto un pantalón negro ajustado con una blusa celeste algo suelta, babeo por ella aunque eso lo hago con lo que sea que traiga puesto y a pesar de esta aura que nos rodea no puedo dejar de darle vistazos de vez en cuando para admirarla. Necesito hablar con ella en privado pero dudo que quiera acompañarme a la habitación… A menos de que se lo pida en voz alta y no tenga de otra, pienso.

─Ya termine.─ anuncio poniéndome de pie. ─Elsa, ¿podrías venir un segundo? Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Me mira y no quiere, conozco esa mirada, está tratando de encontrar una respuesta inteligente para decirme que no y que no sospechen nada.

─Aún no termino de comer.─ saca de excusa.

Iba a protestar pero su padre me hace el favor.

─No has hecho más que jugar con la comida, anda ve con Anna. Todavía nos vamos a quedar otro rato aquí.

De ahora en adelante prometo comprarle flores a este hombre.

No tiene más remedio así que se pone de pie y caminamos hasta mi habitación donde al entrar lo primero que hago es cerrar la puerta, para que nadie pueda interrumpirnos pero también para que no pueda salir de aquí hasta que termine de hablar con ella.

No puedo seguir guardándomelo más, apenas he cerrado cuando volteo con ella quien está de pie un poco más adelante con la mirada fija en mí aunque esta vez no se siente como cuando estaba dibujándome y si no me equivoco yo diría que tiene miedo, o que está preocupada.

─ ¿Qué pasa contigo, Elsa? ¿Por qué huiste así? No entiendo nada, no me contestas los mensajes, no me abres la puerta o de plano me la cierras en la cara. Será mejor que tengas una buena excusa.

Pensé que iba a ponerse alterada también pero no, en lugar de eso me contestó con toda tranquilidad.

─Sí gritas tanto van a escucharnos.

─No me interesa, yo solo quiero saber porque te alejaste.

─Pero a mi si me importa. Todo lo ves demasiado sencillo, como si las cosas fueran tan fáciles como besar a alguien y que todo mundo lo acepte.─ esta vez sí puedo notar la exasperación en su voz.

Si había algo que yo sabía bien era leer entre líneas lo que me decía y descubrir que era lo que en realidad la estaba preocupando aunque nunca creí que fuera algo tan tonto lo que causo que se alejara.

─Tienes miedo de lo que piensen de ti, por eso te fuiste.

Ella no me respondió.

─ ¿Crees que tus padres podrían decirte algo, Elsa? Ellos te adoran, tú eres su orgullo y no tiene por qué ser diferente por decidir elegir querer a alguien de tu mismo sexo.

─Eso no puedes saberlo.

─Claro que lo sé. Tienes miedo y lo entiendo pero pudiste decírmelo ¿Sabes?

Dejo de mirarme para ver el interesante portalápices arriba del peinador, ni siquiera sé porque esta esa cosa ahí justamente.

─Lo siento.

─Está bien, solo no hagas eso de nuevo ¿De acuerdo?

─Bien.

Me acerque hasta ella y la abracé, ella me correspondió el gesto y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro dejando su aliento sobre mi cuello, cosa que me hizo estremecer. Yo ya no estaba segura de poder solamente llegar a esto, quería tenerla aquí y ahora sin importar nada, me enamoré de esta chica y ya tendríamos tiempo de sobra después para decírselo a nuestros padres. Besé su cuello y sentí su cuerpo temblar pero aun así no se apartó de mi lado, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad ¿o no? Yo la quiero y ella me quiere a mí, nada más importa en este momento. La conduje hasta la cama donde la hice sentarse, me acerqué a sus labios y volví a besarla como el día del juego, pero esta vez con más amor, con más seguridad que en ese primer beso, estaba nerviosa y podía sentir que mis manos temblaban al igual que todo el cuerpo de Elsa pero ninguna hacía nada por separarse del beso hasta que el aire nos hizo falta. Levanté su blusa al mismo tiempo que mis dedos rozaban su abdomen haciendo que se estremeciera, definitivamente ella era la persona más adorable en la faz de la tierra, incluso en el universo entero; arrojé su blusa al suelo y volví a besarla, ya no me importaba que mis padres estuvieran abajo con los padres de Elsa, me tenía sin cuidado que pudieran venir y descubrirnos, que alguien nos viera por la ventana, no me molestaba en lo absoluto que algún pajarillo hablador nos espiara y bajara a contarle todo a nuestros papás. Todo en este momento parecía un diente de león, podías soplarlo y hacerlo desaparecer en un segundo. Sinceramente agradezco a Hans que me enseñara ese juego, gracias a él pude besar a Elsa aquella vez, gracias a ese juego puedo estarla besando ahora, besando sus labios, bajar a su clavícula, morder su cuello y dejar marcar por toda su blanca piel. Tengo que admitirlo, soy muy territorial y quiero que todo el cuerpo de Elsa quede cubierto de marcas que indiquen que ella es únicamente mía, aunque nunca nadie pueda verlas más que yo. Esta noche no me importa si el mundo entero nos descubre amándonos o si el universo decide que hoy será el fin de toda la humanidad, nada puede quitar la magia que esta chica metió dentro de mí. Oír su voz ahogada y verla morder su mano para no hacer ruido, eso es todo lo que necesitaba de ella, únicamente la quería a ella.


End file.
